


Not Your Nanny, Kid.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitter Lucifer, Bottom Sam, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Chuck - mentioned, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Angst, Hunters?, LATER, Lonely Sam, M/M, Nothing graffic before Sam gets older, Professor Lucifer, Punk Lucifer, Rimming, Smut, Top Lucifer, Underage Kissing, You Decide, for now, ish, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Sam gets stuck with a grumpy babysitter when Dean decides he wants to hangout with his not-boyfriend-Cas, alone.
Or, Lucifer is Sam's punk babysitter and at the same time kind of his only friend/first crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of underage cause Luci is older than Sam but nothing sexual happens until they're both a lot older consenting adults so its not as creepy as it sounds. However, there's some pretty heavy smutt later on, if that offends you this ain't the story for you. I had fun writing this one, I was trying to work with the 'crush on you babysitter' cliche but seriously I'm not even sure what this is.

Often times Sam's dad was off working and left him and Dean to their own devices; for a long time, it was just them until the oldest Winchester started hanging around with this other kid, Cas. Sam had his suspicions he was more than just a _friend_ , with the way he and Dean looked at each other and how he never cared if Sam tagged along with their other friend's. For some reason Cas was different, that was when Dean brought home Cas's older brother who agreed to keep an eye on Sam.

 "Alright, we've got cable and movies there. Just don't keep the kid up too late and nothing’ scary." Dean told him as he waved around the living room, the blonde crossed his arms and gave him a face.

 "Anything else?" He drawled and Dean knew he was mocking him.

 "No." Just about that time Dean turned around to a knock on the door, opening it to find Cas.

 "Are you ready?" Dean nodded eyeballing the blonde again.

 "Go have fun, I swear I won't corrupt the young one." He winked and Dean left with Cas. He had already told Sam he was going to have a friend stay over to watch him while he was gone, being pissed Sam locked himself in his room and didn't want to come out.

x

 Sam emerged an hour later hungry and needing the bathroom, after the latter he came into the living room to find someone sitting on the couch watching TV. He cautiously rounded the sofa; what he met was a twenty-something, fit blonde with the bluest eyes he's ever seen. His cheeks reddened when he realized he was staring and the other was watching him in amusement.

 "Hey kid, pizza or Chinese?" Sam swallowed and sat down on the other chair.

 "Uh, pizza I guess." The other picked up the phone and ordered one pepperoni and Sam sat quietly trying to ignore him. He didn't know what movie it was but some girl was running through the woods with a crazy guy chasing her with a chainsaw.

 "We're not supposed to watch horror movies."

 "What are you scared?" Sam glared at him but was met with a playful smirk.

"My name's not kid, it's Sam and I'm not scared."

 "Names Lucifer and you'll do good not to cross me, kid." Sam got up from the couch and went back to his room slamming the door and turning his music all the way up. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and blasted the TV.

 

X

 

Sam stayed in his room waiting for the pizza forever before he finally came out and went back to the living room, Lucifer had a bottle of beer in one hand and was watching some other horror film now. Dad wouldn't be happy to see some of his booze gone and Dean would definitely get blamed for it.

 "Hey you can't drink that!" Sam pointed at the bottle and Lucifer just looked all types of put out.

 "You gonna stop me?" Sam glanced over at the half eaten pizza and frowned.

 "Dad doesn't like when his beer is missing, Dean will get in trouble." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

 " _Relax_ and eat." He shook his head and Sam sat down

"Why didn't you tell me this was here?" He dug in, it was already cold.

 " _Not_ your nanny." He stated plainly and Sam just ignored him, glancing over a second later to see him playing with his tongue wring and watching him with half lidded eyes. He just noticed the tattoos down one arm as well.

X

Dean came home later that night with Cas and walked in to find Lucifer passed out on the couch and Sam in bed, he assumed it had worked out alright nudging him on the shoulder Lucifer woke up and rubbed his face in his hands.

 "What time is it?" He grumbled and Dean checked his watch.

 "Almost midnight." Dean picked up the pizza box and threw it away.

 "It's time for me to scoot." He stretched and got up shrugging on his jacket.

 "How was Sam?" Lucifer smiled slowly.

 "Fine, he's a good kid." Dean smiled as Lucifer pulled his little brother into a half hug. “ready Cassie?” the brunette blushed cutely and Dean looked at his shoes.

“Yes.”

“Tell your boyfriend good night.” He sassed and was rewarded with an awkward blush from both boys.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend.”

“Good night, Dean” they said simultaneously and Luci grinned.

“Good night, Cas.” Dean amended and the younger teen smiled shyly with a wave. Dean watched them walk out and close the door. If Sam caught Lucifer bringing replacement beers over the next time he came by he pretended not to notice.

X

Once Chuck heard that Castiel had some new friends he made sure to invite them over for a BBQ. What the Winchester's didn't know was a BBQ at the Shirley's was more like one of those fancy government campaign parties with people dressed "casual" in khaki pants and white button ups, the author was throwing a celebration for his books being republished and hoped the neighbors could join in. John was out of town again so they decided to attend, free food is free food.

 "I should've dressed _swankier_." Dean whispered from the corner of his mouth glancing around the back lawn where people were standing and talking next to the grill and swimming pool. He was wearing a Vanhalen T-shirt with a plaid button up over it, ripped jeans and boots. Sam was feeling equally out of place in something similar but decided he'd ignore it. Cas came pushing through the crowd and his smile widened brightly when he saw Dean who abashedly looked at his shoes.

 "Hello Dean."

 "Hey Cas." The other teen was wearing white and blue plaid shorts and a yellow button up shirt. Sam smirked when they stood in awkward silence for a little too long.

 " _Food_. There's burgers over here and um I made you something." He grabbed Dean by the shirt sleeve and pulled him away, who sent an apologetic look in Sam's direction. Sam couldn't help but smile when he saw from across the yard Cas proudly present a pie. Dean's look of elation was _priceless._

 After that Sam found himself getting a burger and saying hi to Chuck before he snuck to a secluded area to eat, he wasn't really in the party mood right now and wanted a little quiet time. He decided the balcony on the other side of the house was as good a place as any. Only a few moments after he took his first bite he heard strumming on a guitar, he ignored it and continued chewing but heard it again a few moments later. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked around the corner to the other side of the outdoor deck and found Lucifer sitting in a lawn chair feet rested on the railing, he was tuning his guitar with the pick held between his teeth. He didn't at all seem interested in the party since he was wearing ripped black jeans no shoes and a ratty old long sleeve shirt. His eyes flicked up and saw Sam standing and watching him.

 "Hey kid." He said muffled as he held the pick in his mouth before he took it out and smiled, Sam just stared dumbly and his smile shifted slowly into a smirk. "enjoying the party?" Sam moved to sit on the chair next to him and shrugged.

 "I don't really know anyone, but the food was good." Luci chuckled quietly as he resumed tuning his guitar.

 "I know the feeling." Sam glanced curiously.

"Shouldn't you be out there putting on a good face for your dad?" Luce laughed quietly shaking his head.

 "Trust me, it's better for everyone if I don't get involved." Sam was even more intrigued.

 "How so?" Luci sighed resting his hand on the top of the guitar this his chin on his hand.

 "I don't exactly fit that scene, it's Michaels job. My childhood was spent waiting on him to come home from his trip to "find himself." I hardly know the guy, he abandoned me and my brothers to..." he broke off and laughed bitterly "Why am I telling you this?" Sam shrugged.

 "All I can say is I know the feeling." Luce hummed thoughtfully before he started to strum ignoring what he'd said.

 "I was a little too tall, could've used a few pounds, tight pants points hardly renown. He was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes," he started to sing snickering between some of the words.

 "Oh god." Sam rolled his eyes and Luci just grinned further.

 "And points all his own sitting way up high. Way up firm and high," Sam blushed and faked annoyance but Luci just kept singing.

 "Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy. Out in the back seat of your '60 Chevy. Workin' on mysteries without any clues. Workin' on our night moves." He winked playfully and Sam huffed.

 " _Pleas_ e don't."

 "Tryin' to make some front page drive-in news. Workin' on our night moves, In the summertime!" Sam stopped him with a hand on his that was strumming the strings making Lucifer laugh heartily and Sam had just realized what he'd done pulling his hand away quickly trying to pretend there were no fireworks when their fingers touched. Luci's smile faded and there was this new look in his eyes that scanned Sam's face like he was entranced somehow but Sam glanced over when he saw movement in the dark.

 "Did you see that?" He asked quietly, Lucifer was pretty sure he was just trying to redirect the conversation but when he looked he saw it too. Dean was pulling Cas away from the party with their hands firmly clasped together not checking if anyone was on the balcony once they were on the other side of a bush. 

 " _Huh_." Luci sounded intrigued and Sam hushed him. About that time Dean leant in planting a firm kiss on Cas's lips, Sam's and Luci's brows both shot up. Cas's hands found their way to Dean's hair as Dean pulled him closer by thin hips.

 "I think _their_ working on the night moves." Luci whispered and they both laughed, the couple pulled apart and hurriedly acted like nothing happened, still not seeing them they rushed back where everyone else was afraid they may be caught making out in a bush only feet away from the fancy party and their guests.

 "I can't believe it." Sam was staring at an empty bush mouth agape and Luci just started playing his guitar again.

 "I wish I could say I'm surprised."

X

Sam and Dean walked back to their house once the party died down and Sam had decided he wouldn't say anything about what he saw. Dean would tell him when he's ready, in all honesty Sam was too happy for him to care.

X

Sam hadn't seen Lucifer in a while when their dad came back for a few weeks but once he left on another trip Dean called him up. He didn't ditch Sam that often but every once in a while, he wanted to hit up some parties with Cas, at least that's what his excuse was. This time Sam was sitting in the living room when Lucifer got there, Dean had already been gone a few minutes. Sam could pretty much take care of himself but Dean didn't like leaving him alone.

 "Hey kid." He said when he walked in throwing his leather jacket on the back of the couch before sinking into it.

 "Hey." Is all he said back trying not to look at his bare midriff when he stretched his arms over his head and his black T-shirt rode up.

 "Wanna watch something?" Sam looked at the ground.

 "Not really." Sam pouted and Lucifer put his feet up on the table.

 "Hungry?" Sam shook his head. "Alright Gilbert Grape what's eating you?" Sam looked puzzled.

 "Nothing." Lucifer just waited until Sam sighed and rested his cheek on his hand. "My dad didn't even say where he was going this time or when he's coming back and Dean has Cas and I don't know." Luci frowned, he knew what it was like not to have a dad in the house most days and an older brother take care of you. The only thing was as much as Michael loved him he never much liked anything he ever did. As for that last bit, he knew what it's like to feel lonely, hell he knew all too well.

 "Know what? I think you need to get outa this house. Let's go." He got up grabbing his jacket and Sam looked petrified.

 "I can't leave; I'm supposed to stay here." Luci sighed in frustration.

 "Come on kid, you're gonna spend your whole life in a dusty old house? You're gonna give me _depression_." He flung the jacket on over his shoulders and made for the door. Cursing at himself Sam grabbed a hoodie and followed him across the street to his house and the motorcycle.

 "Fine but we have to be back by ten, Dean won't be home before then." Lucifer smiled faking a solute as he straddled the bike.

 "Scouts honor, come on." He had a glint in his eyes and reluctantly Sam climbed aboard.

 "Just don't kill us."

 "You worry too much." Sam's heart jumped when the engine fired up, it was so loud. Lucifer revved it a couple times before speeding off into the street. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucifer's waist and hung on for dear life.

x

 They drove for a while out of town and Sam realized they were going somewhere in the town next over, it felt good to have the warm summer night rush through his hair. He never thought he'd like riding a motorcycle much less with Lucifer of all people. They pulled into a restaurant parking lot, it was on the edge of a lake and you could hear the music from inside. It was some kind of lame country band. Lucifer shut off the engine and Sam reluctantly pried his hands off.

 "Sorry, I felt like I was gonna fall." Sam blushed, luckily it was hidden by the night sky.

 "No problem, kid." He climbed off followed by Sam who then followed him to the outdoor window where you order food. They both got a cheeseburger and shake then walked down to the dock, sitting with their feet hanging off the edge and eating. Lucifer swung his legs like a kid which was funny cause he was the older of the two. "So, this as bad as you were expecting?"

 "Worse." Sam joked and Lucifer laughed ruffling his hair, Sam groaned in annoyance.

 "Not bad yourself." They ate in relative silence after that, enjoying the night air and good food. Sam glanced over noticing how the light at the end of the dock danced through the tufts of blonde hair like a halo and made stars play in his too blue eyes. Lucifer glanced over and Sam turned back to his food with a blush, Luci elbowed his side lightly and chuckled to himself with a little pink to his own cheeks.

 After he finished eating, Lucifer set his trash aside and laid back on the wood to stare at the stars, it was a full moon and not a cloud in sight. Sam hesitated a second before laying down next to him.

 "Do you know the constellations?" Sam asked.

 "Sure, that there is O'Riens butt, the little skipper and Lee the cowardly lion." Luci pointed at each one to be an asshole and Sam couldn't help but snicker quietly.

 " _Shut up_."

 "Nerd."

 "Dick." They laughed quietly and remained in silence a few moments.

 "Really though, Camelopardalis is your sign."

 "A giraffe? Why?" Luci laughed.

 "Cause your thin and lanky." Sam scoffed offended but scooted a little closer nonetheless.

 "Alright well I think you're Scorpio." Luci turned to look at Sam who was already looking at him.

 "Really?" Sam smiled.

 "’Cause you seem like you could sting me at any time." Luci frowned slowly.

 "I will never hurt you Sam." Sam broke eye contact and stared at the sky Sam letting those words sink in momentarily.

 "You're a nerd too though, you knew what Camelopardalis was." Luci sighed moving to clasp his hands behind his head.

 "No, I'm just well educated." He sounded remorseful and that peaked Sam's interest.

 "Why are you watching me? Don't you have a real job?" Lucifer hesitated a long while Sam suddenly felt that he may have crossed a line but Luci let out a long sigh before answering.

 "I dropped out of college. I wanted to be a music teacher but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, Michael is the successful one I'm just... _me_." Before he could stop himself Sam laid a comforting hand on his thigh and couldn't help but think he was much smarter, sweeter and deep thinking than he thought before.

 "Well I think you can do anything you put your mind too, you don't need to be Michael you just need to be you." Sam saw him smile just slightly still looking at the sky unable to answer. "Can I ask you just one more question?" Lucifer groaned in fake annoyance.

 "Fine what?"

 "You weren't in the scouts were you?" Lucifer laughed and laughed, Sam just rolled his eyes.

 "How did you figure that one out?"

 "Shut up, oh my god!" Sam whined and Luce elbowed him playfully. He was still laughing quietly and Sam just smiled at the sound.

X

The ride home felt shorter to Sam because he didn't really want it to end. Once they got there Lucifer came inside to wait until Dean came back. By then it was just a little after ten o'clock.

 "Time for bed." Lucifer declared as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sam groaned in frustration.

 "I don’t want too, why do I have to and Dean gets to stay out all night with his stupid boyfriend." Lucifer's eyebrows went up and he chuckled.

 "Okay then, cranky pants. How ‘bout a movie?" Sam sat down next to Lucifer as he flipped through the channels, their shoulders bumping and Sam tried to ignore it.

 "TV is fine." They sat in relative silence until Sam was leaning against his side with his head on his Luci’s shoulder and started to doze off. Lucifer just shook his head and elbowed him softly.

 "Bed, kid. You're passing out on me." Sam jostled awake.

 "S-sorry," he was mortified and practically jumped off the couch. "good night Luci." Lucifer watched him go and slam his door shut then turned back to the TV with a small smile.

 "He called me Luci."

X

Sam woke up and wandered into the living room in his pajamas, he heard something unfamiliar in the kitchen and glanced around the corner. Lucifer was wearing his jeans and no shirt, his hair was messy and he was stirring something in a frying pan. His back was to Sam and he noticed tattoos lacing his skin from his shoulders down his back where there were two giant wings and some other random ones down his arms. He was singing “Stairway to Heaven” and Sam just smiled waiting an unreasonable amount of time before he cleared his throat. Luci turned not embarrassed at all.

 "Good morning kid, drink some coffee breakfast is coming." Sam filled his favorite mug from the pot and drank it black, Luci knew normal kids don't drink coffee but Sam was far from normal.

 "Where's Dean?" He asked as he sat down.

 "Stayed over at Castiel's." Sam huffed shaking his head.

 "Sorry he made you stay all night." The older one shook his head.

 "Don't worry about it. Castiel was actually the one who asked me to but I didn't mind the couch is pretty comfy." He piled eggs and pancakes on two plates before setting one in front of Sam then himself. "he said he'd be back this morning." Sam nodded digging into his breakfast, Luci was watching him eat, his floppy hair and sleepy eyes and smiled digging into his own food. Later, Dean snuck in and the duo glanced up from the couch where they were watching the news. He blushed lightly hoping they didn't think anything was amiss.

 "Thanks for staying over man, I was way too drunk to come home last night." Nobody in that room believed that excuse. Luci pursed his lips and Sam smiled knowingly.

 "Sure thing, Deano." He winked and got up to leave, Dean couldn't meet his eyes. 

 "Bye Luci." He waived grabbing his jacket.

 "Bye kid."

X

It had been another few weeks since Lucifer had to watch Sam and when he got there said kid was locked in his room. Sure that had been normal the first time he babysat him but after they got to know each other a little better he would usually come out to hang. Lucifer ignored it for a while watching TV until a few hours passed. He got up and knocked on the door.

 "Hey kid, you didn't run out on me did you?" He didn't hear an answer and knocked again this time Sam opened the door. His eyes were a little watery and he looked sad, Luci frowned and pushed the door open.

 "Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently and Sam nodded and moved back into his room, Luci buried his hands in his pockets and sat beside him on the bed.

 "My dad is never here, he barely calls and now Dean is always with Cas and I feel like no one cares about me." Lucifer sighed sadly and set a hand on his knee.

 "That's not true. Dean's just growing up and needs a little room that's all." Sam just stared at his shoes unconvinced. "I don't know anyone that cares as much about you as Dean does - and so do I." Sam sniffled and turned to look at him, Luci ruffled his hair. "It'll be alright, kiddo." Sam frowned.

 "Don't do that." Lucifer looked offended.

 "Do what?" Sam scoffed.

 "Treat me like a kid." Luci's brows furrowed a little confused.

 "You are a kid."

 "Okay but I'm old enough to, you know, like someone like that." Luci waited confused and folded his hands over his lap.

 "I'm sure." Luci looked the other way uncomfortably.

 "Like you, like that." Sam added quietly and Lucifer turned to look surprised. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he blurted and felt his cheeks redden more.

 "Sam-" something broke between them and the gentleness in those eyes gave Sam the courage to quickly close the distance between them standing in front of Luci and kiss him. Lucifer's hands rose up in surprise gripping him by the arms before he gently pushed Sam back after too long a hesitation. "hey whoa." Sam looked crushed and embarrassed before he ran out of the room. "Sam wait!" He chased after him into the next room but stopped frozen in place when Sam was trembling, an older man standing in the middle of the room whom was very unhappy. His eyes snapped up from Sam to look at Lucifer.

 "What are you doing with my son?"

 "You must be Mr. Winchester? I've just been watching the kid while Dean is out with Cas. I'm the next door neighbor." This didn't sooth the other at all as he moved Sam to stand behind him.

 "Nobody watches my kids but me." He snapped and Sam stared sadly from behind his dad.

 "I didn't mean any harm, I'll go now." He went for the door glancing back at Sam and hesitated. "you know what, you have a great kid here. Dean too, and all they want is a little time with you." Sam's eyes widened because he's never had anyone stand up to his dad before.

 "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my son's." John went after him gabbing him by the collar. "get out of my house, while you still can." Sam grabbed him by the elbow and tried to pull him off.

 "Dad stop, please!" John turned surprised and let him go, Lucifer glanced back in concern before he left.

 "You side with him over your own father?" Sam stepped back.

 "No, but he didn't do anything just let him go." Sam cried and ran into his room slamming the door. When Dean came home he got chewed out ten ways from Sunday until John got tired and went to bed. Sam had heard pieces of it like "where were you?", "Who is Cas?" and "dad he's just a friend I swear." Sam just sat on his bed knees pulled to his chest, when Dean came in a few hours later to check on him he looked like he had been to hell and back.

 "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't have left you with someone we didn't all know. I trusted Cas's opinion and maybe that was wrong. I don't think we should talk to any of them anymore." Sam gasped at him.

 "No, Luci and Cas didn't do anything. You love Cas and you can't let dad tell you who to love." Dean's face burned red cause he never told anyone that, Cas was the only one who knew but he guessed he underestimated Sam's smarts.

 "He's our dad Sam."

 "Yeah when he's here every other three weeks." Dean looked down sadly.

 "We don’t have much choice anyways; we're moving on tomorrow. He wants us to stay at uncle Bobby's. I'm sorry, Sam." Dean pat him on the knee, he knew how much Sam hated moving especially after he'd already made some friends.

X

Sam was almost asleep when he heard someone knocking on his window, blurry eyed he sat up and slid the glass open. Lucifer smiled in at him.

 "What're you doing here? My dad's gonna kill you." He smiled.

 "Yeah he'll try, Cas said you're leaving tomorrow I just wanted to say goodbye." Sam moved back for him to climb in the window locking his room door. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." Luci looked down ashamed.

 "For what? That was the best kiss ever." He smiled and shook his head.

 "Sam, you're too young-"

 "Old enough to know what I want." He caressed his cheek and Lucifer grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

 "You're not." Sam frowned and Lucifer brought him into a hug and buried his nose in his hair then planted a kiss. "I gotta go kid, it's what's best for you. You don't need me, you've got your dad and Dean. I'm no good for you Sam." Sam moved back with watery eyes.

 "But you are."

 "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." He pulled away and frowned sadly. "goodbye Sam, take care." Sam just huffed his chest out and played it tough. Lucifer climbed out the window and looked back.

 "Goodbye Luci." He snuck back across the street to his house and Sam watched him go.

X

It was Dean and Cas's wedding reception, it was a weird coincidence that Dean ran into Cas years later after John wasn't around anymore. Or was it? Sam always thought there was something more at play there but he didn't press it. Tonight would be the first time in over ten years that all of their families would be together in one room. Sam was hanging around by the bar and downing a few shots while watching the couple's first dance thinking about how single he was right now but also happy to see Dean smiling again. Another male took the spot next to him.

 "Jack and coke." Sam heard him order over the music but didn't pay much attention. "I need a lotta liquor to get through these things." Sam huffed

 "Yeah tell me about it." Finally, he glanced to his left and saw who was standing next to him. He still had messy blonde hair but there were some crinkles around his eyes now, the air left Sam's lungs and he wondered if he recognized him too. It had been so many years.

 "You alright there, kid?" Sam laughed despite himself.

 "Don't call me kid." The blonde looked puzzled for a second but his eyebrows shot up and he looked him up and down.

 "Sam?" He looked as awestruck as Sam. "Wow." Sam felt his heart skip a beat, he felt like a kid again.

 "You don't look too bad yourself." Luci smiled and held his glass up to clink it with Sam's.

 "How are you?" Sam shrugged.

 "As well as I can be, I'm taking some courses at Stanford and looking for a new place now that Dean's getting hitched." Luci chuckled taking a sip of his drink.

 "You were always a smart kid; I knew you'd make something of yourself." Sam smiled.

 "You still drive that old motorcycle?" Luci laughed and shook his head.

 "Nah, I settled down, got a car and a real job."

 "So you teach kids to play the harmonica now or what?" Luci shook his head then took a sip of his drink.

 "I actually teach at the high school." Sam smiled so wide it hurt.

 "I'm glad." Lucifer returned the smile and really wanted to tell him he was the one that encouraged him to go back and get his degree but thought better of it.

"Hmm it is a shame though," Sam playfully faked disappointment.

 "What is?" Sam smirked eyes passing from Lucifer's lips back up to his blue irises.

 "I always kind of had a thing for bad boys." Luci bit the corner of his bottom lip.

 "Sam, I'll always be a bad boy." Sam shook his head.

 "Good, cause between you and me," Sam leant in to whisper in his ear. "The only thing here I'm interested in riding, is you."

X

"Oh god." Sam groaned.

 "Shh they'll hear you." Luci chuckled at Sam who was currently leaning against and holding onto the supply shelves in the nearest janitorial closet. His pants around his ankles, shirt and blazer bunched around his chest and butt cheeks spread, a blonde knelt behind him who's devilish tongue was playing around his hole. Luci gave his firm bum a slap and Sam squeaked.

 "And they won't hear that?" Sam bitched over his shoulder but moaned quietly when Luci went back to work. His tongue darted in and out of him and his fist was currently pumping Sam's well-endowed cock, it didn't take long for Sam to start rocking his hips back against his mouth while letting out breathy noises. Lucifer moaned long into him one hand moving to massage one cheek in his palm then pulled his lips away with a pop.

 "God you could bounce a quarter off that ass of yours." He drove back in with a hum of satisfaction shoving his tongue in as Sam pushed his ass back gasping, one hand moving to pull Lucifer by the hair further into the crack.

 "You talk too much." He grits out as he started to ride his face, Luci licking down his perineum then over the underside of his balls. Sam bucked back Lucifer's fist tightening around his cock that was bobbing between his legs making him tremble all the way up his spine. " _Ahh_ fuck me." He begged quietly and the tongue stopped suddenly and pulled back, his hands moved slowly to travel up his side's then back to his hips worshipping every rock hard curve.

 " _Oh_ Sam." He hummed voice was laced with adoration and lust, he used him as leverage to stand then kissed the back of his neck. "don't you think that's a little soon?" Sam turned around in the tiny room, the look of desperation and blown out pupils made Luci's cock twitch in interest. Sam pulled him into a sloppy kiss by his stupid dress jacket and groaned deeply hands moving to bury in Sam's long hair.

 "I'm not a kid anymore, you won't be my first but god you will be my last if I have any say in it." Luci stared surprised but that quickly morphed into a gentle smile.

 " _Sam_ -" he admonished because how could someone so perfect as Sam care about someone like him?

 "No, you're not pulling out of my life again cause 'it's what's _best_ for me' I decide what's _best_ for me." He replied and loosened his grip on the jacket trying not to wrinkle it too much. "I've never wanted anyone this much, not Ruby, not Jessica..." he broke off guiltily but it was true, he'd never told anyone that before.

 "Sam, I'd love to." Sam flushed embarrassed by saying all those things and Lucifer smiled pulling him down into another kiss and hummed softly. Wordlessly he pulled back and opened the front of his slacks pushing the fabric away stroking himself a couple times before he gripped Sam by the back of the thighs successfully hoisting him halfway onto one of the shelves. His pants slid the rest of the way off and piled onto the floor.

 "How-" Sam broke off with a laugh, hands wrapping around the other’s shoulders.

 "I'm stronger than I look." Lucifer's eyes sparkled and he spit in his hand to slick himself up before slowly pressing into Sam's slick, stretched hole. Sam groaned quietly holding onto his shoulders as Lucifer began to thrust into him slowly, Sam rested his chin over his shoulder and couldn't believe how small he felt compared to Luci even though he's the much bigger of the two. His hands travelled under Sam's clothes to feel his hard body and hummed satisfied.

 "I have always cared about you Sam." Luci gasped in his ear, his thrusts slowly becoming more desperate. "I ran because I knew I couldn't stay without hurting you." Sam shook his head not wanting to relive the past just live in this moment.

"Don't." He gasped against his ear before his lips found his neck above the collar of his dress shirt and hands in his hair. Lucifer played with his nipple the other hand holding him at the back of his thigh, he groaned hips jumping up in erratic rhythm.

"God you really filled out." Sam moaned at the praise, Luci’s hand moving down to run his thumb along the length of Sam's long cock. "I wanna ride this next time." Sam bucked against him and Luci held him up and kept thrusting until he pressed against him firmly and started pumping him in his hand. Sam gasped wrapping his legs tightly around Luci with a moan he came coating his hand and hopefully not their clothes. Lucifer came a couple thrusts later and leaned against him pulling his hips back to pull out and gasped against Sam to catch his breath. Leaning in for a dirty kiss and Sam moaned into him making a mess of his hair.

 Carefully Lucifer lowered him to stand on shaky legs reaching behind him to grab some paper towels at least that part was handy. He stopped mid-way with one in hand before he dipped down licking the cum from Sam's chiseled abs.

 " _Goddamn_." He gasped, Lucifer cleaned him up with a chuckle and stood where Sam pulled him into another kiss where they explored one another lazily hands melded together at their side and the other roaming freely, when they separated something was different as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Luci pulled away clearing his throat, after that they put their clothes back where they belonged and helped straighten each other appearance.

 "Aren't you supposed to be giving a speech soon?" Sam turned white as a sheet.

 " _Oh shit,_ yes!" Before he could run out Lucifer caught him by the elbow and pulled him back.

 "I want you to be my last too, Sam." Sam smiled slowly moving in for another kiss.

 "Does this make us boyfriends or?" Lucifer chuckled shaking his head.

 "I'll be whatever you want me to be." Sam kissed his forehead then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the closet with him, not caring who saw or who likely heard.

 "Boyfriends it is."

X

Sam gave his speech then sent off the happy couple on their honey moon but spent the rest of the night dancing with the man of his dreams.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thank ya for reading.


End file.
